


my heart softens to your name

by brookethenerd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: Robin Buckley AU in which the reader comes out and robin is pleasantly surprised to find out her crush is gay





	my heart softens to your name

**Author's Note:**

> find me and this fic @ harringtown on tumblr!

Robin was cross-legged on the table in the employee lounge, working her way through a bag of Doritos when you came in, flustered and frustrated, plopping into one of the rickety chairs.

“You know,” you started, leaning back and propping your feet up on the table, a few inches from Robin’s knee, “the least those boys who fuck around for an hour flirting could do is actually _rent_ a movie.”

Robin grinned. While she had no problem shutting down any boy who came in solely to flirt, you were particularly talented at manipulating them into renting more movies than they’d come in for. Usually. 

“He didn’t take the bait?”

“Nope,” you said, popping the P, “he just kept on pointing at movies, being like, ‘how about this one?’ And if I said it was good, he tried to invite me over. This is my job, I’m getting paid to sell movies, not flirt with assholes.”

“Boys are relentless. And stupid. But mostly relentless,” she said. You let out a huff, crossing your arms against your chest.

“I fucking hate this ‘the customer is always right’ thing.”

“How’d you shake him?” She asked, holding out the chip bag. You took a handful gratefully, tossing a chip into your mouth.

“Told him I was gay,” you said, nonchalantly, “Shut him right up.”

Robin choked on the chip in her mouth, hands flying up to cover her coughs as she forced the flake down her throat. Your brows furrowed and you pushed the chair further into the table, leaning on your forearms.

“You okay? I don’t know the Heimlich, so if you’re not okay, you’re fucked,” you said. She coughed again and you cursed, jumping up from the chair and moving for the small fridge, pulling out a water bottle and handing it to her. Robin took a long swig before setting the bottle down, finally able to breathe again. You’d sat down beside her on the table, a hand moving to her lower back, features dotted with concern.

The touch sent flutters down Robin’s spine, and it took everything in her not to lean further into you.

“You good?” You asked. She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Are you?” She asked.

“Am I okay? Yeah-”

“No, are you gay?”

It wasn’t a word Robin used often, not out loud. It spent its time hiding and cowering and hoping for the day it wouldn’t have to. But you’d said it, and she’d said it, and it didn’t feel bad. It felt….freeing.

Your ears turned pink and you slid off the table, a wall slamming down between you and her. Your brain rolled through all the touches and looks and kindness that would be turned into something dark and dangerous solely because the world didn’t understand it. It was why you were only out to close friends - not even family. Hawkins, Indiana wasn’t exactly the most accepting of anyone different.

“Oh. Yeah, I am. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“I am, too.”

You stopped, mouth hanging open like a fish.

“You’re…”

“I’m gay.”

You dropped back into your chair, brows furrowed,

“What?” Robin asked.

“You couldn’t have, like, told me sooner?”

“You’re the one who just came out to me!”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been into you for three years, and if I’d have known, I’d have asked you out, and we could have…skipped all this.”

“By _this_, you mean _you_ having to flirt with guys to sell movies?” She asked, brows arching and lips quirking up. Despite her tone, her cheeks were pink, and her fingers trembled, indicating she was just as nervous as you. You crinkled your nose in an attempt to suppress your smile, but it failed, and then you were beaming at her like an actual idiot.

“Exactly.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” she teased.

“Apology accepted. On one condition.”

“A condition? You’re kidding.”

“Absolutely serious,” you said, heart beating like a kick drum.

“What is it, then?” She asked, leaning back on her palms, arching a brow in question.

“Kiss me?” It was more of a question than a condition, but that was the way it should be. You didn’t want to put Robin anywhere she didn’t want to be, didn’t want to ever be the cause of any stress or hurt.

But instead of laughing in your face, she just smiled and sat up, pushing herself to the edge of the table, putting you at eye level.

“Only if you want to,” you said softly, the proximity making the quiet seem necessary. Robin’s eyes brightened. She said, “I really, really want to,” and then she was kissing you.

Harried and fevered at first, all frantic touches brought on by years of starving, but soon enough it softened. You both seemed to realize you had time, that this wasn’t some fleeting thing, that you could learn your way around each other rather than desperately trying to memorize a photo you’d never see again.

You wound your arms around her neck, angling your chin up, lips parting against hers. Robin pulled you closer, fingers climbing up your arms to tangle in your hair, tugging ever so gently. You leaned closer, losing your balance and half falling into her in the process, but Robin only laughed against your mouth and kept kissing you. And kept kissing you. And kept kissing you.

You really hoped she kept doing it forever.


End file.
